


Wait a minute are you jealous?

by Trams



Series: 24 Ficlets in December! [8]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: I got the prompt "wait a minute are you jealous?" on tumblr, and this happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Actually that other jelousy ficlet I posted happened first, but I couldn't fit in the line in it, so I had to write a second one.

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” Guy asked - _and did he have to sound so gleeful when he asked it?_ \- Kyle thought.

“No,” Kyle said. No, of course he wasn't jealous. Why would he be jealous just because Guy had spent ten minutes gushing about some guy he'd just met, who apparently was so great because he had taken out half an alien armada on his own. Guy wasn't easily impressed, and he didn't usually go on about someone who did impress him, not to this degree at least.

“Yes, you are,” Guy said, voice still filled with glee.

No, Kyle was not, but he might have, when Guy started talking about how good the guy looked – tall, blond, blue eyed, well built with large muscles, the opposite of Kyle really – mumbled something along the lines of _“well, why don't you date him then?”_

Kyle sank deeper into the couch cradling his broken arm – which was the reason he had missed out on the battle, and he resented it even more now, because if Kyle had been there then maybe Guy wouldn't have met some _blond-boyfriend-stealing-jerk_ – and did not look at Guy.

“I am not jealous. Just because you met someone who- what did you say? 'could throw a shield to knock out fifteen aliens in one go'.” Kyle suspected that Guy might have been exaggerating the number. He usually did exaggerate when he was excited. Kyle just wished he wasn't quite so excited this time. “Big deal. I can do that,” Kyle said. “Anyone can do that.”

He heard Guy move closer, and stop in front of where Kyle was sitting. When he didn't say anything Kyle looked up at Guy. The other man was still flushed red from the excitement of battle, as usual. His uniform was ripped and torn in a few places, but he looked unscathed, even with the frustrating jealousy still making his stomach twist itself into knots, it was comforting to see Guy being healthy and whole. Kyle had not enjoyed sitting at home. He looked away again.

“Hey,” Guy said, voice gentle now. Kyle felt a hand underneath his chin, and he let Guy turn his head to look at him again. Guy was smiling, but it wasn't teasing now, it was gentle.

“You know you're the only one I want, hon,” Guy said before he leaned down and kissed the corner of Kyle's mouth. Kyle smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> It's possible that I'm implying that Guy ended up in some sort of multiversal cosmic crossover of some sort and that Guy possibly met Captain America... I'm not saying that it happened, but maybe that's what happened.


End file.
